Harry Potter And The Wizarding Animals Show
by tabancity
Summary: HP is in 6th year at Hogwarts; The group meets a new friend that turns out to be the owner of The Wizarding Animals Show. He is there teacher for Future Career, a new class. Meanwhile, Voldemort is planning another attack using the most unlikely way.
1. A New Servant

Harry Potter And The Mysterious Owl  
  
Chapter 1: A New Servant  
  
It was a quiet Sunday morning, Lord Voldemort was attending to business as usual in his house on the hill in the quiet unknowledgeable town. It was a little more than a year ago that Lord Voldemort, the most first individual in the wizard world, had made his return outside that very houseHis house was centered in the middle of the town, with countless Death Eaters passing through day and night, and yet not one townsperson knew about it.  
  
"Master, I am finished."  
  
"And of all the preparations for the event?"  
  
"Finished as well, master."  
  
"Good. We will not strike until the event is over at Hogwarts." He said slowly, then pointed down the hall of the house. "Fetch the others. It's time." He suddenly forgot something. "Prise, get back here." Prise came storming down the hall, nervous that he might receive punishment.  
  
"Yes, master. What is it?"  
  
"You don't know how to get in yet do you?"  
  
Prise thought about it for a moment, then, "No, sir."  
  
"Crucio!" And Prise was worming on the ground in severe pain.  
  
"Artour!" Another Death Eater emerged down the same hall.  
  
"Yes, sir, you called."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"What is it?" He started to go pale when he noticed Prise writhing on the floor.  
  
"Finite Incantatem." Prise slowly got up, still feeling the pain.  
  
"Alright, Prise, your lack of leadership brings to me to decide that you will not be on this mission. I'm feeling strangely forgiving, so get back in your room and make yourself useful, before I kill you."  
  
"Yes, master. I will." Prise, the 19 year-old Death Eater, was not one of Voldemort's favorites. He made many careless mistakes, and was lucky that he was not dead. He made his way to his room, and stayed there.  
  
"Artour, I will accompany you on your mission, but not yet. I must stay here, and when the time is right, I will join you. You will meet with a fellow Death Eater at Hogsmeade in The Three Broomsticks tonight at 9 o' clock. The pub should be full of people, he will be sitting in a corner by himself. He should be easy to recognize. He will fill you in on how to get to Harry Potter. This plan will not fail. Do you understand, Artour?" He was glaring into Artour's young eyes, Artour was paralyzed, and was forced to say "Yes, master, it will not fail."  
  
"Good, then be gone. Apparate to Hogsmeade and continue as planned from there." With that, Artour bowed and walked outside. He apparated into Hogsmeade to continue the mission. Not knowing, but wizards 2000 miles away would be affected greatly by this.  
  
Harry Potter, a 16-year old wizard was wasting away the rest of his summer in his room on the second floor of 4 Privet Drive. He lived with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley. Harry was writing a 6-foot essay for Transfiguration on human transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had told his year that they would be studying human transfiguration as a year-long topic, and that by the end they should be able to transfigure themselves instantly. It was very hard, based on the little knowledge he knew. He had seen it done, but didn't know anything about how it was done. He finally through it off his bed, and fell asleep. Sleeping had become a very troubling time of the day for Harry, every night Voldemort appeared in his dreams. He kept warning him that the time had come, and he would have to make a decision. Either die or flee. He then saw his friends heads in a fire, with Voldemort evilly laughing. He woke with a start, his scar was searing. He grasped it tightly, trying to ease the pain. He sat up for a minute, thinking about what to do. He already knew in his head what was going to happen. There would be another attempt on his life. Every year that he had spent at Hogwarts, Voldemort had tried to kill him. For 5 years he had narrowly escaped him, always ending up in the hospital wing for days afterward. Harry wanted to kill Voldemort, but he didn't know how. He knew the killing curse, but he was not strong enough yet to make it work to the full extent. And, he didn't know where Voldemort was. He had been to his house, but he traveled there by portkey, and didn't know where it was. He finally dozed off once again, only to be awaken once more by a tapping on the window.  
  
Alright, the first chapter is up. I'd like to explain the name Artoure first, see if you can guess what he is.  
  
Artoure- Comes from the French word Autoure, meaning around. Can you figure him out? He plays a big part in the story. The next chapter'll be up soon. 


	2. Back To The Weasleys

Chapter 2: The Weasleys Invitation  
  
All of a sudden, there was a light tapping on the window. Harry jumped, and turned, only to see it was Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. He opened the window and let the little owl in. He gave Pigwidgeon some food and water, then opened the letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
Hi, how it's going? I hope the muggles aren't treating you too badly. We heard about this show called The Wizarding Animal Show, it's going to be at Hogsmeade this Wedensday. It's supposed to have all of these exotic animals that are very rare. I heard it's really great. If you want to go, send Pig back with your decision, and we'll pick you Tuesday at noon. If not, we'll pick you up Thursday at noon after the show. Hope all is well.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry quickly pulled out his quill, and wrote a quick response. He was so excited, he could write.  
  
Ron,  
  
I would love to go. I'll be waiting for you Tuesday at noon.  
  
Harry  
  
Tuesday was only a day away, but he knew Pigwidgeon would make it in time. But he was bothered by something else. Hedwig. Harry had sent Hedwig to deliver a letter to Sirius, which was over a week ago. Harry didn't want to leave without Hedwig. He would have to hope that Hedwig arrived in time. Harry had written Sirius about his dreams about Voldemort. He didn't want to tell Ron or Hermione, they would probably go crazy, or tell him to read a book. Harry always knew to write Sirius about things like this. Sirius had helped him in the past with issues, most of which dealt with Voldemort.  
  
He was about to send off Pigwidgeon when he remembered one more thing.  
  
P.S- Don't floo in this time, the muggles got really mad about it last time.  
  
Tuesday morning came, Harry came out of his room for some breakfast. He hadn't slept well the last night, and was continually disturbed by his dreams. He wondered where Hedwig was. In a few hours, he would be gone. Hedwig would probably know where to go, but he would feel better if he was back.  
  
"Bring me some coffee." Uncle Vernon spat out as Harry walked into the room.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry said taken aback.  
  
"Excuse you what?" Uncle Vernon said in a punkish way.  
  
"I would like a please, Harry?" Harry said approaching Uncle Vernon.  
  
"No, this is my house, if I tell you tell get me some coffee, you will get it. Is that understood?" Uncle Vernon jumped out of his chair, he was furious. Aunt Petunia had entered the room. Harry didn't want to start a scene, especially right before the Weasleys came.  
  
"Fine, take your damn coffee." He sloppily poured a cup and somewhat tossed it to Uncle Vernon. He caught it, but it splashed all over his suit. At that moment, his face turned redder than Ron's hair. He jumped up, and threw the coffee mug on the floor, breaking it.  
  
"BOY! MARCH BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Harry stopped, and knew he had gone too far. Harry turned back around, and was half-afraid of what he might do, but he didn't show it. Harry stared him straight in the eye. Neither of them said a word.  
  
"You and your teenage defiance. All of you... we'd be much better without you. Every year, you and those redheads come and screw somethi-" but he never finished the sentence. Harry had blown his top. He boiled with rage every time the Dursleys or anybody insulted his friends or his family. He didn't have his wand, but he could still do something. All of a sudden, two coffee mugs flew by Harry and slammed into Uncle Vernon. He fell over into his chair breaking his fall, but he was cut all over his pudgy fat face.  
  
"The Weasleys, I think you meant to say. By the way, they are coming to pick me up today. I'm sure you won't have a problem." Harry half-smiled, and then turned to walk upstairs. For the rest of the morning, he thought about his fight with Uncle Vernon. He become more angry every time what he said ran through his head. However, Harry seemed to agree about one thing he said. 'You and your teenage defiance.' He was right, Harry had become slightly more aggressive and defiant towards the Dursleys. Before he would go along with them, and usually kept out of trouble. Now, he had grown up, and didn't always do their bidding. However, soon only one more summer would he ever have to spend with the Dursleys. He checked his watch, 11:38. Almost time. Harry made sure that all of his stuff was packed. He suddenly noticed the owl cage, empty. Then he remembered, Hedwig was off delivering a letter to Sirius. He decided to scribble a note to Hedwig. After all his years with Hedwig, he didn't know if Hedwig could read or not. It was worth a try.  
  
Hedwig,  
  
I'm at Ron's house.  
  
Harry  
  
That's basic enough, he thought. A quick tap on the window made him look up, but there's was nobody there. He ran over to the window and opened it. He looked down and saw Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry said, locking the window into position. "Hey Harry. Come on down." Ron somewhat shouted up to the second floor. "Just a sec, I gotta get my stuff." Harry rushed over and tried to lift his trunk. It was really heavy. "Hey Ron, can you come up and help me with this." "Sure thing, Harry."  
  
Ron knocked on the door, and Harry opened it.  
  
"Hey, come on up." They both ran upstairs. They both heaved his trunk down the stairs. Uncle Vernon came into the hall, wandering what all the noise was about.  
  
"What in the name... oh no...PETUNIA!" Vernon ran after them, pushing Ron out the door, while pulling Harry and the trunk back inside. Fred and George ran up just in time, and yanked Harry away. Uncle Vernon fell to the floor, but pushed himself up slowly, and ran after them. They heaved Harry's trunk in the car, and crammed themselves inside. Mrs. Weasley rolled down her window, and Mr. Weasley spoke to Uncle Vernon, who was still pounding toward them, as fast as he could run, which wasn't very fast.  
  
"I'm sorry if you didn't know. We decided we'd take Harry with us, I'm sure you won't mind. Don't worry, we'll take Harry to Kings Cross." Mr. Weasley was trying to sound as nice and forthcoming as he could, and trying not to make him even more mad. When he realized it wasn't working, he sped off down Privet Drive. All of a sudden, the car lifted into the air.  
  
"I thought your flying car was still in the Forbidden Forest." Harry asked, surprised. "It is. This is a car the Ministry let me borrow, we're joining with some other people in our area to fly over to Hogsmeade for the show tomorrow."  
  
For the rest of the trip, he and Ron talked about what they might see at the show, however, Harry's mind was still on Hedwig. Where was she? Would she get Harry's note? He didn't want to worry Ron or anyone else about it, so he kept it to himself.  
  
Well, another chapter in the books. Many more are to come. I thought about that clue I gave you of Artoure. It was kinda bad, and probably gonna be very hard to figure out. Anyway, the next chapter should be up on Wednesday or so. 


	3. Hedwig

Chapter 3: Hedwig  
  
The car landed in front of The Burrow at about 2 o' clock that afternoon. They all helped unload Harry's trunk and carried it into the living room. But when they got inside with the trunk, Harry dropped his end. Sitting on the dinner table was Hedwig. Harry ran over to Hedwig.  
  
"She arrived just before we set off to get you." Said Mr. Weasley, coming in to the house. "She had a letter for you, Harry, it's over there." He said, and Harry ran over to get the letter. He had hoped that Arthur or anyone else hadn't read his letter, even Ron. He wanted to tell Ron about the whole Voldemort in his dreams situation after he'd read the letter. He was about to open it, and noticed everyone staring at him. No one moved for a minute. Fred came out and said, "Well, who's it from?" He sounded extremely eager to know who it was from, though Harry had no idea why. Harry was glad when Mr. Weasley stepped in.  
  
"I, uh, think Harry wants to read his letter in private." So everyone walked off in different directions. Harry nodded to Mr. Weasley, thanking him, and opened his letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
Thanks for writing me. I think you're right about this, looks like Voldemort could be behind this. You need to be extra careful this year. I'm sure Voldemort knows that you have only 2 more years at Hogwarts. He will be trying extra hard these last two years to get you. After you graduate, it will be much harder for him to find you; however, Dumbledore will not be around after you graduate. So, I want you to promise me that you'll be careful this next year. Keep me posted on everything that goes on.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry stuffed the letter in his pants pocket, and headed upstairs to Ron's room. Fred and George were in there too.  
  
"Hey, Harry." Ron said, making Fred and George look up. They were all sitting on their beds, talking about the show tommorow. Harry had forgotten about the show, worrying about Hedwig.  
  
"Harry who was that letter from?" Ron blurted out quickly. Harry motioned with his eyes that he wanted to talk outside. Ron nodded.  
  
"Er, uh, we'll be right back." Ron started out the door after Harry.  
  
"So what is it? Is it...about, uh"  
  
"Yeah. I've been having dreams about Voldemort. Which has happened before, however, in this one, he swore that it would be this year that he would get me." Harry decided to leave the part out with the burning heads; he figured it wouldn't do any good to tell him.  
  
"Well, Harry, I don't know what to say. You've beaten him 6 times already. However, this might be the one time he gets the best of you..." They didn't want to think about what would happen. If Harry lost, not only would he let down his parents, and Cedric, as well as everyone else Voldemort had killed, but the wizard community as well. The whole wizard world would be in chaos. They also seemed to be depending on Harry to rid them of Voldemort. All his wizard life, Voldemort had been chasing him, and had fallen just short every time. Harry didn't notice, but Ron had gone back into his room. Harry decided he shouldn't worry about it, and to enjoy himself. He would soon be heading back to Hogwarts, and he wanted to enjoy to the show. He went inside and began discussing the animals at the show.  
  
"Dinner!" Came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen, and everyone raised downstairs to dig in to Mrs. Weasley's cooking. The conversation in Ron's room seemed to pick up where they left off. They were talking about whether a dragon would be there, or if any "muggle animals" would be there.  
  
"Ron, the animals aren't muggles." Harry blurted out loudly.  
  
"They have to be, they don't have any magic blood in them, so they have to be muggle animals." Harry was about to respond when a thought struck him.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, how come Hedwig knew to come here instead of my house?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you. Sirius sent me a letter too, regarding the show. When Hedwig arrived earlier today, and we saw she had your letter, we decided to let her stay until you came."  
  
"What did he ask you about?" Harry said, wondering why Mr. Weasley was in contact with Sirius. Was he one of Sirius' correspondents, too, like Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really." He said, looking down at his plate, as if he was disgusted with the food. "I guess he figured since I was in charge of the show, he needed to talk to me." Harry thought for a moment he may have been lying, but was too shocked about Mr. Weasley being head of the show to look into it further.  
  
"Wow, that's great. I didn't know. How did you come up with the idea?" Harry sounded very excited, more than he had been up in Ron's room.  
  
"Well, you know I'm interested in muggle life, and what they do. I was reading a book a while ago about a muggle place called the zoo. It was a place they went to see all sorts of animals. I thought, this would be a really great thing for the wizarding world. So, instead of showing muggle animals as Ron says, which I think most people would find quite boring, so we could have our own zoo with magical animals. Most regular witches and wizards don't normally see dragons and unicorns everyday, so this would be a yearly event that is strictly for having fun, like the muggle's zoo. I think everyone could use some fun in their lives, especially now of all times." Mr. Weasley took a big bite of roasted turkey. They all finished the rest of the meal, in silence, and headed upstairs.  
  
That night, Harry was attempting to go the first night in a while without dreaming of Voldemort. He was about to fall asleep when Hermione popped into his mind. He was about to ask Ron about her, and where he was, when he decided she would just ask him in the morning.  
  
Well, another chapter finished. The chapters are a little longer than I thought, but that's okay. In the next chapter you'll find about Hermione, and they'll go to the show. That's when everything starts to happen. I know it's kind of a slow beginning, but it's about to get better. The main plot starts to begin in the next chapter or two. As usual, please R/R, I need a lot of feedback. Thanks. 


End file.
